Lost and Never to be found again
by paulabear26
Summary: VERY ANGTSY! AND CHARACTER DEATH! Bel is gone and Fran remembers their times together... YAOI! and it's mai first fic so...


**Lost And Never To be Found…**

"Why?" Fran questioned himself. "Why?... Why did he leave? Why did he leave me alone? All alone… in this cruel world…" Fran is in front of a gravestone in a spacious, bright and colorful cemetery. On the headstone there is a name.

"Belphegor… Bel-Sempai… you promised… y-you promised not to leave me alone… you p-promised to stay with me 'till the very end…" Fran murmured as tears start to form in his eyes. Usually Fran showed no emotions, but when it came to Bel he showed it all. He thinks of the days when Bel was alive and everything was okay… The day when Bel confessed to him… how much joy he felt as the four simple words left his mouth… "Fran… I like you…"… Their first date… when Bel got mad at the waiter for flirting with him… The first time they had dinner together… at an Italian restaurant. The smell of spaghetti making their mouths water… He was there… grinning like the maniac he is… and on the inside Fran was too…

Tears slowly to flow down Fran's pale cheeks as he remembers. Silently dripping onto the grass in-front of the headstone. Bel's last resting place. From where he shall never rise.

Fran remembers that time, when he was at a park. The sun was shining and the gras was bright green. Bel had come up to him and given him an ice-cream cone… strawberry flavor to be exact. That was the day when they shared their first kiss.

Fran's tears start flowing freely now, and it's begun to rain.

Rain. Fran remembers… the day when it had started raining outside… it then had turned into a storm.. Fran was secretly afraid of storms… He was under his blankets trying to drown out the sound of the storm… Bel had come to him and sat next to him. Gently pulling off the blanket and hugging his trembling body to his chest coaxing his fingers through Fran's sea-foam green tresses… gently whispering into his ear… Fran had then felt peace and relief… He was with his Prince… it's all okay…

Fran's legs give out and he collapses to his knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why?" Fran whispers as he felt the pain return to him. He felt it in his head but mostly, from his heart. He thinks back to that day.

Bel had marched into the living room where Fran and the rest of the Varia were gathered. He marched up to where Fran stood in the corner and got on one knee. Fran was confused and shocked. His sempai. The PRINCE BELPHEGOR was kneeling? In front of a lowly peasant at that. Bel just huffed then pulled out a box. In the box was a silver band ring with a large green stone in the middle surrounded by small red gems. Bel then said that it was a one-time thing and simply asked Fran to be his princess. The Varia had gone silent. Yes SILENT. Not even a sound was made until Fran finally said "Only for you my King…" and promptly kissed him then and there. Everything got loud again as the Varia congratulated them. Even Xanxus said something. How Happy Fran was then… of course though… he didn't show it…

Fran looks at his right hand. The ring was still there, from when he put it on… Three years ago… Fran clutches his knees tightly as his chest wracks with loud sobs. Then he remembers. How he died.

Fran was with him that day. He was on a mission with Bel to kill a boss of a new family threatening to kill the Vongola boss and his new husband. Tsunayoshi sawada had married Kyoya Hibari the month before. Someone obviously didn't like it and sent a teams of soldiers and assassins to kill the newly weds. Gokudera, being over protective, had sent a mission to the Varia to kill the man. Since it was a high ranked mission, Squalo had gotten everyone to go, even boss. Bel had naturally killed everyone on his side in minutes and went in search of his princess. Fran ,not having as much experience, was in trouble. As he heard a gun shot fire, he closed his eyes, waiting for death. But it never came… Bel had jumped in-front of Fran. Effectively shielding Fran and killing… himself. "BEL!" Fran had screamed. He felt waves of fury roll down his body as he saw Bel's body hit the floor. Fran had never felt this much rage. It empowered him. He turned around and faced his victims. His eyes were now blood red. He made an illusion. It was so powerful and horrible. The men died trembling in fear. As he turned and looked at his sempai. Worry enveloped him. "BEL!" he cried rushing to his side. Fran turned him over and put him on his lap. "Hmm… Princess… you're safe… that's good… don't comes after me in a hurry…" and with that Bel and fallen limp in Fran's arms and he was gone. Fran was now soaked in Bel's blood. "Bel! BEL! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY WITH ME! NO! BEL!" yelled Fran. Attracted by Fran's now yelling voice without his monotone. All the Varia had gathered at the scene. As they watched with shock and horror at what they found. A dead Prince and a sobbing emotionless illusionist.

Fran didn't realize he was curled up in a ball until he heard Lussuria begging him to stop crying and get up. He reluctantly obeyed and followed Lussuria towards the exit. He knew now. No matter how hard you cry. Things that are lost can't be found. Like his Prince… he is lost… lost and never to be found again…

END!


End file.
